As is known, several kinds of bindings for coupling a shoe to a snowboard are already commercially available and are produced according to the most disparate functional and constructive criteria.
Among conventional solutions, mention is made of those provided with a base element, to which a front band and a rear band are connected, and a rear quarter or spoiler, which is mounted so that it can oscillate with respect to the base, so as to be lowered in order to facilitate shoe insertion.
In the conventional solutions it is necessary to perform separate actuations to lock the spoiler and the front and rear bands that retain the foot, so that during opening or closure of the binding it is necessary to perform a relatively troublesome operating sequence.
Another problem is further constituted by the fact that when the binding is opened, the preset adjustments are lost, with the need to restore the various adjustments at each successive closure operation.